The present disclosure relates to a solar device.
Recently, as the depletion of natural resources and problems with environment and stability related to thermal and nuclear power generation emerge, studies on sunlight and wind power that are typical environmentally-friendly green energy are actively ongoing. In particular, solar generation is significantly coming into the limelight in that it is infinite and green energy. In addition, the solar generation is utilized for very various purposes, such as an unmanned lighthouse, a clock tower, a communication device, etc. that are remote from a power system line, as well as a vehicle, a toy, residential generation, a street lamp.
However, the generation efficiency of a solar cell that converts solar energy to power is just on the order of 10%. Thus, how we will efficiently obtain solar energy is an urgent problem.
Solar cell converts solar energy to electrical energy and is a special power source that may not be said to be a voltage source or a current source. When a general linear voltage source is used, desired operating conditions may be obtained regardless of load conditions.
Since the solar cell is a typical non-linear source, the power generated from the solar cell has a characteristic that its magnitude changes according to load conditions, the amount of sunlight, or surrounding temperatures.
Thus, a technology has been required to track and fix a maximum power point (MPP) where largest effective power may be obtained from the solar cell.
However, since a solar device that uses wireless communication according to the related art requires a wireless communication device and a relay, it has disadvantages that a related cost increases and there are many constraints on an installation environment. In addition, since a solar device that uses wired communication according to the related art requires a communication-dedicated cable line, it has disadvantages that a related cost increases and it is difficult to install and maintain the solar device.
In addition, a maximum power tracking/control device according to the related art requires many parts, such as current and voltage value detectors for each of input and output and a plurality of A/D converters. This serves as a main reason for an increase in cost.